


A Spark

by Trekkie_Pizza



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie_Pizza/pseuds/Trekkie_Pizza
Summary: This is a sequel to Charity by Elias (nightmareStag) PLEASE check out the original because it's absolutely amazing."He wonders if Shizuo felt it too. The spark, as if a mini firework went off in his heart the second they kissed. It felt much bigger than the ones currently lighting up Ikebukuro’s skyline."





	A Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elias (nightmareStag)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareStag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239111) by [Elias (nightmareStag)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareStag/pseuds/Elias). 



> In case you didn't read the summary I'm just gonna say one more time that this isn't my original idea. It is a sequel to Charity by Elias (nightmareStag). Definitely check out the original. It's very good.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story!

Izaya didn’t expect this. Not even slightly. There’s a difference between doing something out of pity and doing something because you want to. This is what pity feels like, right? There’s no way h一

 

“Flea...” the monster speaks. Izaya doesn’t want to look at him. At least Shizuo hasn’t chased him off of the building in anger...yet. Looking at the ground is getting uncomfortable. He turns his head to look out at the city, trying to spot the few dark windows of people who couldn’t stay up until midnight. There are a few fireworks lighting up the sky. Orange, purple, yellow, they flash in front of his eyes. The view almost makes him forget about the man with superhuman strength standing behind him.

 

He wonders if Shizuo felt it too. The spark, as if a mini firework went off in his heart the second they kissed. It felt much bigger than the ones currently lighting up Ikebukuro’s skyline. Izaya knows he probably did. Why else would the blond hesitate so much to throw Izaya off the top of the building while he has his guard down? Unless of course, he still remembers their truce.  _ Stupid monster _ . There’s no reason to keep a promise like that. Izaya hadn’t planned to. Not that he would ever break it now.

 

“Flea?” Shizuo repeats himself, saying it a bit louder this time. Izaya turns around to face him.

 

“What do you want Shizu-chan?” he says in the best annoyed tone he can muster. He really doesn’t feel like having an argument right now.

 

“You felt it too, didn’t you?” Izaya’s heart skips a beat. He can’t keep himself from smiling.  _ I guess that means we’re on the same page. _

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He may not feel like having an argument, but messing with the monster is always acceptable. It’s better than thinking about the meaning behind his actions. Izaya almost wishes that Shizuo would start chasing him. Then, he could focus more on dodging attacks than the feeling of uncertainty settling in his stomach. 

 

But of course, that would never happen. Because Shizuo isn’t looking for a fight, and Izaya supposes that he probably shouldn't be either.

 

“Whatever,” comes a reply in a voice that’s almost uncomfortably devoid of anger. Izaya finds it hard to believe that the person in front of him is just another part of the violent man known to be Heiwajima Shizuo. Maybe this is a good thing. Izaya’s tired and Shizuo clearly doesn’t plan on attacking him. He might be able to just sit and watch the fireworks as they slowly decrease in number.

 

And that’s exactly what he does. Stare into the night sky until the noise quiets down and the only thing still giving off light is the moon. When the last firework bursts, Izaya jumps off of the fence he’s sitting on and onto the roof. Shizuo is still standing behind him.

 

“Alright, Shizu-chan. I’ve got a deal for you. Since you clearly don’t intend on doing anything violent, I propose that we play by your rules this time around.” The words don’t come out the way Izaya wants them to. It’s late and he’s losing his ability to hide the discomfort in his voice. He  _ really _ doesn’t want to talk, but he isn’t sure that the monster will let him go home until he does. What other reason does Shizuo have for standing up here when he could be anywhere else?

 

“And what exactly are ‘my rules’? The blond asks. 

 

“Let’s talk,” Izaya replies.

 

“About what? You said you didn’t feel anything, remember?” His words hit Izaya hard. He should have just left. “I guess that makes some sense. A heartless asshole like you probably can’t feel anything at all.” Izaya doesn’t know what to say. This is the type of persona he’s created for himself. The sole reason that Shizuo hates him in the first place. Without thinking, he says the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“I  _ can _ feel you idiot.” The mocking tone in his voice has disappeared, leaving him to fend for himself. It feels awful.

 

“Can you feel this?” Shizuo leans in to kiss him. It feels worse this time. All of the same sweet tastes and warmth mixed in with the unsettling feeling of anger. The look on the monster’s face is one of surprise. As if he had no idea what he’d just done. Just like Izaya hadn’t before.

 

“Yeah.” Izaya’s reply is quiet. Almost so quiet that it could get swept away by the wind blowing past them. Shizuo turns around and walks towards the stairs, leaving Izaya behind. As he turns the corner he hears Izaya whisper to himself.

 

“Thanks for your charity.”

 

FIN


End file.
